1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes, and more particularly, to an improved toothbrush capable of cleansing two faces of the user's teeth simultaneously, and containing a high degree of adjustability to conform to the user's bite for ease of operation and maximum cleansing effectiveness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrushes capable of simultaneously cleaning more than a single face of the user's teeth are known in the art. An example thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,907, issued to Froidegaux, which teaches the use of a toothbrush having a bifurcated end of dual directly opposed brush heads. Another device capable of simultaneously cleansing more than one tooth face is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,542, issued to Moshos et al., which describes a toothbrush head which contains orthogonally oriented bristles, adapted to removably engage the head of a standard toothbrush. Still other configurations geared toward cleansing teeth with obliquely opposed confronting bristles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,876,157, issued to Barman, and 4,449,266, issued to Northemann et al.
The aforementioned devices all suffer from similar inherent drawbacks. Because multiple brush heads are inserted into the limited space of the user's mouth, manipulation of the toothbrush is difficult, tending to negate the advantages conferred by employing multiple brush heads in the first place. This problem is exacerbated by the lack of adjustability designed into the brush to account for variations in the tooth profile and bite of the particular user. Finally, all of the hereinbefore described brushes lack a suitable grip handle to assist the user in easier and more precise manipulation of the brush heads.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming the design deficiencies inherent in the foregoing prior art devices.